The term “cove molding” as used herein, refers to an elongate body, or a continuum of such bodies, used to create a transition between a horizontal surface, such as a floor, and a vertical surface, such as a wall, which intersect at a seam. The word “molding” is not limited to fabrication of the body by any of the conventional molding techniques but may also include extrusion and even welding of sheet material. Nor is the term “molding” limited to articles of purely aesthetic application.
Cove moldings are commonly used to hide a floor to wall seam, to make such a seam easier to clean, to provide a seal or to achieve one or more of a variety of other goals. Cove moldings can be made of a variety of materials from wood to aluminum to fiber reinforced resin, can fit fully into the floor to wall seam or may simply cover the seam and provide a space behind itself for the routing of pipes, hoses or wires. Cove moldings can also be used as flashing devices in roof structures. All such uses are within the scope of the present invention.